


Hear Me

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt“i found your box of letters underneath my bed last night and because i’m nosy i decided to read them and it turns out they were all addressed to me and the last one was dated the day you moved out and i’m not quite sure why i thought this would be a good idea but here i am, standing on your doorstep, wondering why we’re not together anymore” AU





	1. 'Can nobody hear me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!  
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapter titles will be song lyrics from 'Hear Me' by Imagine Dragons. When there are too many chapters, oh well.

She had read them all, crying over every one of them. Why had he left her? Sure, they had gotten into plenty of fights, but they always ended with both of them realizing they were being stupid, and ending with a kiss.

Then she found herself on his doorstep, ringing the bell.

“Hello?” She called, hearing footsteps heading to the door.

It was flung open, him startled by who was at his front step.

“Why did you leave me?” She cried out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I read them. All of them.” She shoved the box into his arms, with so much force he almost fell backwards.

His face paled. “I can’t…I couldn’t…”

“You told me you loved me. And then you just left…”

“I couldn’t-“

“Why?”

“Because. Because I loved you and I realized I wasn’t deserving of you, and that I couldn’t give you everything I thought you needed.”

“I was fine, how couldn’t you see that! I was perfectly fine! And I was happy!”

“I’m sorry-“

“I still love you.” She insisted, face welling with tears.

She walked the distance home, taking her coat off when she was out of the frosty air. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor, gently settling on the dark linoleum.

She had kept the final letter.


	2. Reader's Note

Guess What?!

I've decided to make this a multi chapter au. More characters will be added, maybe some unexpected plot twists?


	3. 'I've got a lot that's on my mind'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Clexa story! Don't worry, she's coming. I promise. When she comes, she'll make a grand entrance.

She walked to her job the next morning; a barista at the local Starbucks. She had woken up later than usual; had spent most of the night crying and trying to put the day’s events behind her.

“Clarke!” a voice yelled.

“Sorry, I know, I’m late.”

It was Octavia. She was Bellamy’s brother, and Clarke’s best friend. Even though Clarke had broken up with Octavia’s brother, the two were still the best of friends.

“It’s okay, I lied to the boss. I told him you were in the bathroom.”

“For a half hour?”

“I told him you had a slight virus.”

“Thanks.”

“Clarke?”

She turned around, seeing the brunette pull her long hair back into a ponytail.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! What do you mean?” she put on a fake cheery voice, plastering a fake smile on her face.

“I can tell there’s something wrong. You want to talk about it?”

At that moment, their boss came through the front door.

“Alright! back to work!” he yelled, quickly dispersing the mingling employees.

“I’ll tell you later,” Clarke told her. She knew they wouldn’t be able to talk later, because Octavia had a date with her boyfriend Lincoln almost right after work.

Something inside her made her feel guilty for lying to her friend, but she pushed it aside. She didn’t want to see her friend fight with her brother; enough relationships had already been ruined.


	4. 'You kiss and you kiss and you love and you love'

She yawned, stretching as she left the Starbucks, smelling like freshly ground coffee. Clarke **hated** her job. The loud customers, the constant lines, and the nine to eight job, five days a week. One day soon, she was going to quit. Find a new job, somewhere peaceful.

She stumbled home, blindly reaching for her keys in her purse.

“Ooph!” Someone exclaimed, crashing into her at top speed.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, seeing the person fall to the sidewalk. At the moment, she was more concerned about their health and safety than the fact she had been crashed into. The fall looked like it hurt.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Clarke couldn’t help but notice the melodic sound of the girl’s voice as she spoke.

As they entered the building, the girl became visible from the lights in the lobby. Long brown hair like Octavia’s, but this girl wore it in such an intricate hairstyle, Clarke couldn’t even begin to describe it. The girl had deep green eyes, the color of the leaves in a rose. Her cheeks were risk and pink, most likely from the cold, yet the girl was bundled up like a marshmallow.

She was tall and thin, like a tree. This girl was the epitome of earth, beautiful and confusing at the same time.

“I’m Clarke,” she told the girl, confidently.

“I’m Lexa. I just moved here a few days ago.”

“Nice to meet you! Welcome to the building!”

Clarke couldn’t describe it, but the girl, Lexa, gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. She shook it off, telling herself it was just her body warming up from the chilling night air.

“I’m sorry I crashed into you,”

“Not a problem.”

“I gotta go, maybe I’ll see you soon?” Lea asked.

“Sure. Bye!”

The two parties ways, and Clarke found herself thinking of Lexa all the way up the stairs to her apartment, and until she went to bed. Should she ask Lexa over for dinner? What if Lexa had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? She was far too pretty to be single.

At the same time, Clarke wanted to avoid Lexa. Her dozens of failed relationships kept coming back to haunt her.

Riley had only lasted for a few months; they had argued too much. He was simply not compatible. Finn had lasted for almost two years, until she found out he was cheating on her with some girl named Raven. Clarke never wanted to date again after that, but it was Bellamy Blake who had convinced her to. _Bellamy_. She had thought he was the one. They had known each other for years; they were neighbors when they were young. They had started dating three years ago, and Clarke was so happy, until Bellamy had ended it.

She sighed, hair flopping in front of her ice blue eyes. Maybe she would try one last time. Maybe Lexa was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEXA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> what'd you think?  
> :)


	5. 'Can you hear it too?'

The next few days passed by in a blur for Clarke. The same schedule every day. It was tiring.

It was Friday night, and she was taking the trash out to the curb.

“Hi!” she heard Lexa call. The girl was walking down the sidewalk, hands in her coat pockets.

She knew that if she wanted to ever have a chance to get to know Lexa, now was probably the time. “Hey! I was, uh, do you want to, uh, watch a movie? Tonight, I mean, um, now?”

Lexa laughed kindly at Clarke's awkwardness. “I wish I could, but I have previous arrangements. Maybe some other time?”

“Sure!” Clarke spit out, trying to hide her disappointment.

When she got upstairs to the apartment, Octavia was waiting for her.

“Hey, roommate! So, how’s this whole thing going with our new neighbor?”

“How do you-?”

“Not gonna lie, I was looking through your phone. And who makes that a reminder? And why is there a cat as your home screen?”

“Me; I like cats; and she was busy, so no, it’s not going.”

The brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest.”Lincoln says you should just ask her to go out to eat or something. That way, if she is dating someone, you won’t find out when it’s too late.”

Clarke sighed, heading down the hall to her bedroom. She was greeted by the soft glow of her lamp, illuminating the paintings on the walls. She flopped down on her bed, slowly sinking into the soft mattress, letting sleep overcome her tired brain.


	6. 'You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie'

“Quick! Hide!” Octavia whispered at Clarke.

The girl kneeled down behind the counter in the Starbucks, hoping no one could see her. Who was it? Was this even needed?

“Hey, Bell,” Octavia greeted her older brother.

“Hey.”

Clarke stayed hidden until she was sure he was gone.

“You know, you didn’t have to hide me. I could have taken his order.”

“Come on, you know you would have panicked.”

“Fine.” Clarke sighed. 

Sure, Octavia overreacted some times, but she guessed that she could let this one slide.

“On another note, guess who’s here?” Octavia nudged her friend in the side, pointing to the door.

“Hi, Lexa!” Clarke said, trying her best to hide her happiness.

________________

“So, what happened?” Octavia asked, emerging from the break room as Lexa left with her coffee.

“She wants me to come to dinner tonight!" Clarke squealed.

“That’s great! So, what are you gonna bring?”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking, well, you should bring her flowers. Or something like that. I mean, she just moved in and it couldn’t hurt, right? A housewarming present!”

Octavia jumped up and down, her hair swaying.

“Why are you so excited?”

“Clarke! You’re going on a date! Why shouldn’t I be excited?” she shouted, and then, "Harper! Jasper! Clarke's going out on a date!"

All the customers stared at the two girls in confusion.

“For all you know, she could be dating someone.” Clarke told her, a little annoyed with how hard her friend was trying, and _very_ embarrassed at the sudden attention.

“If she was, she would have invited the both of us to dinner. She knows we’re roommates.”

“Girls! Get back to work!” their boss shouted across the store.

“Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Octavia whispered, laughing.

“Alright, alright.” It was hard to stay mad at Octavia.


	7. 'From The Floor To The Floor And The Sky To The Sky'

She was shaking.

It was five thirty, and Clarke was due at Lexa’s apartment in an hour. She still had no idea what to wear.

“O!” she shouted, prompting the younger girl to run in.

“Let me guess…” she smiled.

“Yeah. I have no idea what to wear.”

“Well,” Octavia pursed her lips, shuffling through Clarke’s closet.

“This one!” she pulled out a knee length fit and flare in a midnight blue. “Not too dressy, not too casual. Perfect for your...date.”

"It's not a-" but Clarke was cut off when she held up her hand to get her to stop talking.

Next, Octavia dived to the bottom of the closet. “Flats!” she pulled out a matching pair, motioning for Clarke to start dressing.

~

Clarke’s hair was pulled into a loose fishtail, laying over her shoulder. Her ears sparkled with tiny gem earrings, and Octavia beamed at her.

“Good luck; tell me everything when you come back!”

Clarke ran out of the apartment, heading to the floor below.

"1C? I think…” she forgot the apartment number; mumbling to herself.

Suddenly, 1A swung open, revealing Lexa in the doorway.

“Hi, Clarke.”

Clarke tried not to gasp at Lexa. The girl’s hair was put into a bun, braids weaved in and out of it. Her eyes were framed by neutral shades of makeup, making them pop. The girl was wearing a floral two piece that stopped just above her knees.

“I like your hair,” Clarke told the girl as she was motioned into the apartment.

“Thanks. My sister taught me how to do it. So… I hope you like pasta. I made it.” Lexa smiled, instantly making Clarke melt.

“I love pasta!”

~

The two talked for a while, Clarke continuously complimenting Lexa’s cooking skills. She found herself opening up to Lexa much more than she had ever done to most people. The only ones who knew as much about her were Octavia and her brother. Lexa already felt like a close friend.

“Wow! It’s one o’clock. I should probably be getting home.” Clarke told her hostess, yawning discreetly.

Lexa walked her guest to the door, opening it.

“Goodbye, Clarke.”

She kissed the blonde on the cheek. A deep blush made its way onto Clarke’s face.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” she whispered, walking down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEXA KISS!!!!!!!!!!  
> Need I say more?


	8. 'I've said it before, I won't say it again'

When Clarke arrived at her apartment, Lincoln and Octavia were on the couch, watching some French movie with English subtitles.

“I’m back!” Clarke whispered.

Octavia jumped up from the couch, pausing the movie.

“What happened? Tell me everything!” She began jumping up and down in excitement.

Lincoln laughed. “She had a little too much soda tonight. She’s been like this for hours.”

“You should see her when she’s not tired,” Clarke told him. After all, it was after one in the morning, and even she felt like falling asleep in the middle of her living room.

"Believe me, I have." Lincoln told her.

“Tell me!” Octavia crossed her arms and pouted, waiting for Clarke to spill everything.

“Well, we had dinner-“

“What was it?”

“Pasta. She made it herself.”

“Then what?”

“We just talked, mostly.”

“What happened when you left?”

“She, uh, kissed me on the cheek.” Clarke blushed again.

“Really?” Octavia yelled, squealing. “She kissed you!”

“On the cheek.” Clarke confirmed.

“Still. See, Lincoln, I told you! He thought you weren’t gonna get kissed.” she finished, turning back to Clarke.

“Okay, enough of that. I’m gonna go to sleep,” Clarke told them, heading back to her room.

“Octavia, you should go to sleep too.” she could hear Lincoln telling Octavia.

“I think they should date! Their ship name could be Clexa!” Octavia yelled.

~

Clarke woke up the next morning, Octavia sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Tell me the rest,” the brunette said, much less hyper than the night before. Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

“There’s really nothing left to tell,” Clarke yawned, stretching.

“There is. What was she wearing?”

“It was a, like a floral patterned two piece, pink…”

“What did her makeup look like?”

“Neutral. You couldn’t really tell she was wearing any unless you got really close.”

“What did the food taste like?”

“Much better than your cooking,” Clarke told her with a smile.

Actually, any cooking would be better than Octavia’s cooking. She quite literally could not cook. At one of her Christmas parties a few years before, her, Clarke, Bellamy, and everyone else at the party had spent the night at the hospital with food poisoning.

Octavia was taking cooking classes, but still was voted the worst cook in the world by all her friends. And she had a lot of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, or this story, please comment. Thank you! :)


	9. 'Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back'

Clarke wanted some coffee. And not the kind that came out of the can, but the one that was only brewed at Arkadia coffee.

She hadn’t seen Lexa for a few days, so she texted her. (Clarke hadn’t told Octavia that she got the other girl’s number.)

C: _Hey_

L: _Hi. What’s up?_

C: _Do you want to go to_

_ Arkadia coffee and get  _

_ some breakfast? _

L: _Sure; I’d love to. I’ve never been there. Do you want to invite your roommate and her boyfriend?_

C: _Ok. Meet me at nine_

_ in front of the building? _

L: _Sounds good!_

Clarke smiled. What would this be? A second date? This would count as a double date, but what was dinner a few nights before?

“Hey, Clarke!” Octavia peeked her head around the corner of the doorway. “We have fifteen minutes.”

“Lexa told you?” she asked.

“Of course!” Octavia was jumping up and down again. “Lincoln’s gonna be here in ten. Does my outfit look okay?”

She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, her hair was in her signature ponytail, and had a Polis High sweatshirt in her arms.

“Of course. What about mine?” Clarke was wearing a faded t-shirt with an old rock band, jeans, and sneakers.

“Yeah, but you might want to change the sneakers. How have you not cleaned them off since our run?”

The two girls frequently ran, always resulting in muddy shoes, which Clarke claimed she was too busy to clean off.

“Eh. Let’s go.”

The two girls headed down the steps, spotting Lexa waiting for them.

“Hi!” the girl peered up from her cellphone.

“Morning!” Octavia exclaimed. “Oh, there’s Lincoln! Let’s go!” She ran over to her boyfriend, grabbing his arm and tugging him in the direction of Arkadia coffee.

The sky was muggy; the clouds on the brink of opening up and starting a storm.

“So, have you ever been here before?” Clarke asked Lexa, the two hanging slightly back from Octavia and Lincoln.

“Actually, no. I’ve wanted to go since I came here, but I just haven’t had the chance.” Lexa smiled, looking up at the awning.

Lincoln swung the door open for the girls, and Lexa seemed to take in the warm surroundings.

The lights were soft, making the glasses on the tables shine.

“Hi! I’m Gina, how many people are with you guys today?” A short, curly haired girl dressed them.

“Just four.” Clarke told her.

Gina led them to a table with a nice view, one of the town of Arkadia’s parks.

When they had gotten their food, Octavia announced, “I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.”

Shortly after, Lexa needed more ketchup, so Lincoln offered to go get some more.

“Thanks.”

“So,” Lexa started. “I don’t really know much about you. Tell me something.”

“I mean, I used to be in Med school.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My mom wanted me to become a doctor, but I realized art was my true calling, so I quit. My mother was not happy. But now, I'm working in a Starbucks, and I attend art school part time.”

“Well, your life sounds a lot more exciting than mine. I do business. I hate business. My father wants me to take over the company, Trikru inc…”

“The one in partnership with Kane enterprises?”

“That’s the one. I’d much rather quit and have my sister take over for me. Her name’s Anya.”

“What would you do instead?"

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and in walked Bellamy. Clarke could do nothing but stare as he greeted Gina, and started walking over to their table.

“Who is that?” Lexa whispered.

“Bellamy. My ex; Octavia’s older brother.” Clarke tried to explain.

“Hi, girls.” Bellamy was already at their table.

“Hey.” Clarke quickly greeted.

“Listen, Clarke- I wanted to talk to you earlier but I couldn’t find you. Please, can you call me?” He looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I- fine. I’ll call you tonight. Okay?”

“Thank you so much. I gotta get going.”

Bellamy turned, walking up to the counter of the coffee shop, and left carrying a paper bag and a cup of coffee.

“That was awkward.” Lexa told her.

Clarke was still staring at the door.

“What’s wrong?” she was asked.

Clarke turned, addressing Lexa. “I don’t want to talk to him. I thought I still loved him, after what he did, but now I don’t, and I can see he regrets everything he did. I’m not in love with him anymore; I just can’t-“

Lexa placed her hand on top of Clarke’s. “It’s okay. Did I tell you about Costia?”

Clarke shook her head sadly.

“We used to date. And then she told me she was in love with someone else, and she left. But then, she came back, telling me how she regretted leaving. I told her no, that I couldn’t take her back. I don’t love her anymore; that went away.”

“But it’s not like that, really.” Clarke told her. “He loved me. He said he felt like he didn’t deserve me…”

“Still. It’ll get better. Believe me.”

Clarke gave her a small smile. Lexa was actually very comforting.

“Sorry, the line was really long.” Lincoln came back, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“I’m back!” Octavia announced. “Someone broke the toilets in the women’s room. They had to call a janitor in.”

“It’s fine,” Lexa told them.

Octavia slid in next to Lincoln, continuing to eat her meal.

“So, Clarke, how often do you think Lexa’s gonna want to come back here to eat with us?” Octavia joked.

“At the rate you’re going,” Clarke fired back, jokingly. “Only once a month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole chapter might have been a little cliche, with all the timing of events, but I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a comment; they help me improve the story.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


	10. 'Leave your shoes at the door, baby'

A long string of curse word could be heard coming from Octavia’s room, only slightly muffled by the closed door.

“Octavia, can we talk?” Clarke asked as she peered into Octavia’s bedroom.

The girl was surrounded by clothes, surprising for her usually clean room.

“Bellamy invited me and Lincoln over to dinner tonight with his new girlfriend.” Octavia explained. “But sure.”

The two take a seat on her bed, and Octavia closed the bedroom door. Even though they were the only two in the apartment, it seemed much more private.

“What’s up?” Octavia looked concerned.

“It’s about breakfast yesterday.”

“Oh…what did I do? Was I rude? Did I spend too much time near the bathroom?” Octavia looked nervous.

“No, nothing like that.” Clarke tells her. “It’s just that when you and Lincoln were gone, Bellamy came in. And he came up to the table.”

“What did he do? I swear-“

“No, he came up and he apologized. And then he asked me to call him last night.”

“Well, did you?”

“No.”

“Good. I’ll have to talk to him tonight. Oh, man. I’m gonna be late.” Octavia glanced at her phone, grimacing.

Clarke eventually helped her into a strapless purple knee length dress, purple heels, and curled her hair.

The doorbell rang, announcing Lincoln’s arrival. Clarke opened the door, seeing him in a suit.

“Where is Bellamy taking you guys?” Clarke asked.

“Some restaurant downtown. I can't remember the name...” Lincoln stopped when he saw Octavia come out of her bedroom. “Wow.”

Clarke didn’t want to admit it, but she was slightly jealous. She wanted someone to look at her the way Bellamy used to look at her, the way Lincoln looked at Octavia.

Sure, she had gone on a few dates with Lexa, but still. They weren't girlfriends yet. 

When Octavia left, Clarke picked up her phone.

_ O: We’re in the taxi. Ask Lexa to watch a movie or something. _

_ C: That’s what I was going to do. _

_ O: Hold on, B’s calling me _

_ Clarke opened her messages with Lexa. _

_ C: Do u want to come over to watch a movie? _

_ L: Sure. I’ll bring popcorn? _

_ C: Ok. Come on up whenever. _

_ L: :) _

Five minutes later, Lexa arrived.

“Hi!” Clarke greeted.

Lexa sneezed. “Hey.”

"So, what movie-“

Lexa sneezed again.

“Are you okay?”

And again. “Did someone spray perfume in here? I’m allergic to it.”

Clarke had doused Octavia in perfume just minutes before.

“Yeah. Octavia had to go out… I sprayed her with some.” Clarke ran to open the windows, opening all three of them.

A blast of cool air whipped their hair in their faces, but at least Lexa had stopped sneezing.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. So, what movie do you want to watch?” Clarke asked.

“This sounds cheesy, but I’ve always wanted to watch ‘Me Before You’. Have you ever seen it?”

“No, actually.”

Clarke found it on Netflix, hitting play.

~

She didn’t want to admit it, but it was not a good movie, in her opinion. Lexa seemed to like it, however. She cried several times, especially at the end.

“Did you like it?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, actually. It was so sad, though!” Lexa told her.

“The popcorn was better than the movie.” Clarke joked, tossing a piece at the girl.

“Agreed." Lexa smiled, catching it in her mouth.

“I’d like to do this again sometime,” Clarke told her.

“At my place next, right?” Lexa suggested.

Lexa looked like she was going to say something else, but the door opened.

“Sorry, did we interrupt something?” Octavia asked, looking ready to leave again.

“Not at all,” Lexa told her.

Octavia and Lincoln went to sit on the couch, both sighing and looking uncomfortable. She kicked her shoes off, and helped him get out of his sweaty tie.

Lexa sneezed. “Perfume,” she squeaked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Octavia jumped up. “Should I change? I’ll go take a shower!” Within seconds, the three could hear the water running.

Lincoln stood up. “I’m going to change.”

Clarke looked at him weirdly.

“What, Octavia told me to bring a pair of pajamas for after dinner so I could be here when she ranted about our whole night! I'm not going to wear a suit for the next three hours.”

Lexa laughed. “It was that bad?”

“Let her tell you. I don’t think I could sum it all up.”

Octavia came back, in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

Lincoln came back shortly after in a hoodie and sweats.

“So, who wants to share about dinner?” Clarke teased, watching Octavia glare at the idea.

“Stupid Bell and his stupid girlfriend and their stupid dinner.”

“Well, maybe if you’d actually tell us we’d be able to do something about it.” Clarke told the girl, whose hair was still sopping wet.

“Gina! The girl from the cafe.”

“Not her!” Lexa shouted.

“Yeah.” Lincoln said, grimacing.

“She couldn’t stop talking about her and _Bell_. I’m the only one allowed to call him Bell! Not her! And he seemed fine with it!”

“What about the actual dinner?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, that was fine. But you know what she wore? A purple dress. We almost looked like we were matching! It was horrible. And then she kept talking about how much she loved the restaurant. I didn’t want to talk about that the whole night!”

“Guess what Octavia did,” Lincoln told Clarke and Lexa.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“She pretended she had a bad headache. She practically carted all of us out of there.”

“What, I can’t fake a headache to get away from my brother’s girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to be based on the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, or "Mouth of the river" also by them, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	11. 'Love is a game to you, let's not pretend'

A few months later, Octavia was finally over the drama from the dinner with her brother and his girlfriend.

Clarke was still seeing Lexa regularly, but they weren’t official yet. Hopefully soon.

Clarke was working on her laptop, when Octavia burst into the apartment.

“Lincoln proposed!” She yelled, making Clarke jump ten feet into the air.

“Really?”

Octavia held her hand up so Clarke could see it. Sure enough, there was a thin band with a diamond on it around her ring finger on her left hand.

“I’m so happy for you!” Clarke squealed. “You’ve been dating for what, seven years? Since you were 16?”

Lincoln was a few years older than Octavia, but Clarke thought they were perfect for each other, no matter how much Bellamy didn’t.

“What did your brother say?” Clarke asked.

“He said he’s proud of me, wants to go out for breakfast this weekend, just the two of us."

“I’m gonna call Lexa, and then we’re going to celebrate!” Octavia shouted, running out of the apartment.

Clarke hated herself for this, but she felt a wave of jealousy that her best friend was getting everything she had ever wanted. 

She had no problem with Lexa coming over, however. The three were getting much closer, and Lexa would come over almost every day to hang out or have breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

The door slammed open, and Octavia pulled Lexa in, both of them laughing.

“So, celebration?” Clarke asked, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to be based on the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, or "Mouth of the river" also by them, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	12. 'Maybe if I fall asleep I won't breathe right'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get this chapter posted earlier today for you guys, but I went out for my birthday today. Hope you like it anyways!

The nightmares. They hadn’t happened in months, yet that night, Clarke felt herself calling out.

She woke up sweating, at three in the morning.

The nightmares were always the same; her father, laying in a hospital bed, flatlining. Her feeling like parts of her were being ripped apart, and her mother falling to the floor, sobbing.

And the worst part was that they were true, every single detail had happened and wasn’t just a figment of her imagination.

Usually, Bellamy would comfort her. He was the only one who could calm her down. But he wasn’t there anymore, so she would have deal with it on her own. Just like she had been dealing with it since she was nine. 16 years. 13 of them without him.

Clarke slipped out of bed, wiping her forehead on her tank top. Octavia’s light was still on, burning bright despite the closed door.

Clarke opened it slowly, seeing Octavia still on the computer.

“What are you doing?”

The other girl turned around, yawning.

“What food should I we have at the wedding? I don’t want it too plain, but I don’t want to waste the entire budget on food. And I still have to go shopping for a wedding dress…”

Clarke cut the nervous girl off.

“Octavia, chill out. You’re not getting married for another six months, right? We’ll figure out food later. I mean, you need Lincoln’s input, right? And he’s probably asleep right now.”

“Yeah, but-“

“And you don’t need to start looking for a dress for at least another month. Chill.”

“Still-“

“Come on. We’ll do this in the morning…It’s three in the morning. We’ll do this this afternoon. Maybe we can look at dresses in magazines with Lexa?”

“Fine.” Octavia huffed.

“Remember- you’re not the only one getting married. Lincoln’s going to help you, your brother’s going to help you, Lexa and I are going to help you, calm down.”

This seemed to ease Octavia’s worries a little bit.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Get some sleep,” Clarke told her. “Otherwise you’re going to be asleep all day today.”

“Thanks. ‘Night, Clarke.”

“‘Night, Octavia.”

When Clarke got back to her room, she checked her phone. 3 missed messages from Lexa.

_ L: Hey, r u still up? I couldn’t sleep _

_ L: R we still helping O tmrw? _

_ L: let me know when u see this _

Clarke texted back.

_ C: Im here. sorry. _

_ L: r we still helping O? _

_ C: yeah. she’s still up, i forced her to go to sleep. _

_ L: did i wake u before? Sorry. _

_ C: no. I just couldn’t sleep. _

_ L: bye. _

_ C: gn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to be based on the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, or "Mouth of the river" also by them, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	13. 'You've got a history list and the rest is above'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, there will only be 6 more until the end of the story. I'm going to have some plot twists and surprises along the way...

Days were passing by in a blur. When Clarke wasn’t working, she and Lexa were helping Octavia with wedding plans. Octavia had invited them out to lunch after looking for dresses, and they were looking forward to it.

“I’m exhausted.” Lexa sighed, finishing her chocolate chip muffin.

“I’m not.” Octavia told them. “I still have to find a dress.”

“Calm down, O. We’ve only been to one store. Besides, don’t you have any gossip for us?” Clarke joked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Tell us.” Lexa grinned. She and Octavia fit in together so well, both just because and from their love of talking.

“So, Bellamy broke up with Gina.” Octavia told them, smiling.

Clarke was finally fine with talking about her best friend’s brother.

“Why?”

“Well, he finally realized she’s full of crap. He met this other girl, I think last week; her name’s Echo. She’s okay.”

“The Octavia stamp of approval?” Lexa asked.

“Sure.” Octavia replied. “Hold on, I have to use the bathroom.”

“So,” Lexa started when Octavia left the table. “How’s your job?”

“Eh. It’s okay. Annoying customers and stuff like that. How’s yours?”

Lexa frowned.

“To be honest, I hate it.”

“Why don’t you just tell your father that you don’t want to work for Trikru Inc. anymore?”

Lexa sighed, rubbing her forehead. “You don’t get it, do you? I can’t just do that. The whole fate of the company is literally depending on me.  I have meetings, parties, and I have to make a speech tomorrow night at one of my dad’s parties. It sucks. I can’t just not show up.”

“But doesn’t your sister help too? It doesn’t seem fair.”

“I can’t explain it. It’s like- My whole life, my father’s been telling me that I’m going to get the company someday. My sister works there, sure, but I’ve even been part timing since I could work. Anya hasn’t. 

My dad’s been planning on retiring in two years, and then I’ll have to take over. My sister doesn’t know enough about the company, according to my dad, no matter how many times I’ve tried to argue with him. I’ve been arguing with him since I was 16. Nine years, and I’ve been getting the same answer. No. 

You know how Octavia just got that job as one of the photographers at that travel magazine? **THAT'S** what I’ve always wanted to do. Not this stupid desk work. I want to travel the world, photograph things, spend my life going on adventures. I just don’t get how you don’t understand my predicament.” Lexa looked like tears were coming into the corners of her eyes. “I’ve got to go.”

Octavia came back to the table, looking confused. “Did I miss something?"

Lexa picked up her purse, running to the door. “I’ve got to go.”

“What happened?” Octavia glared at Clarke.

“Listen, I don’t know what to-“ Clarke was cut off by Octavia.

“Okay, let’s just go. We’re all just going to go home, get some rest. We’re all just tired. We’re going to be fine in the morning.” Octavia said sternly, storming out of the diner, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the table.

“Octavia! Wait!” Clarke chased after her, but Octavia was too fast. She watched as Octavia burst into Lincoln’s apartment building, only across the street from the diner.

~ _Octavia’s POV_ ~

“I just don’t understand-“ She yelled at Lincoln.

“Calm down, O. It’ll be fine.” Lincoln pulled her into a hug.

“I just need a place to hang out for a bit until I can go back home and face Clarke.”

“Of course.” Lincoln’s phone started to ring. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

He walked into the kitchen.

Octavia pulled out her phone, texting Lexa.

_ O: r u ok? _

_ L: yeah. _

_ O: ? U just ran out of the diner. Why does everything happen when I’m going pee? _

_ L: Fine. It’s just that Clarke… _

_ O: What did she do? I’ll talk to her as soon as I get home in a couple hours. _

_ L: what happened? _

_ O: I’m at Lincoln’s place. I needed some space. U want to come? Maybe talk a bit? _

_ L: I guess. Be right over. _

_ O: :) _

Ten minutes later, Lexa arrived.

“Hey.” She gave Octavia a small smile.

“Come in.” Octavia led her over to the couch. “Don’t worry, I made Lincoln promise to stay in his room until we’re done talking. So, what’s up?”

“It’s everything. It’s Clarke, it’s my job-“

“Start from the beginning.”

“When you went to go pee-“

“Which is when everything happens-“

“I asked Clarke how her job was going, she said fine, she asked me how mine was going.”

“I don’t see how this could-“

“She asked me why I couldn’t just tell my father that I didn’t want continue on Trikru Inc. I tried to explain to her, but she just doesn’t understand. I want to be a photographer like you; I’ve never wanted to go into business.”

“Oh. And how your father won’t let your sister take over and won’t let you quit?”

“Yeah. It’s just- I want a life that I can be in control of, you know?” Lexa had started crying by now, burying her head in Octavia’s shoulder.

It was surprising, seeing Lexa cry. She never seemed like the kind of girl to be able to open up to anyone.

“You’ll figure it out eventually. Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need ideas for more material. Clexa, Bellarke, Linctavia, etc. So,  
> Feel free to comment prompts.  
> -They must be The 100 based.  
> -They can be one shots or multi-chapter.  
> -They can be au or just in scene fanfiction.  
> One of the songs I want to use as title and chapter ideas is "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, so if you want to come up with a prompt idea to match that, go ahead.  
> I will mention the person who gives me the prompt in the story summary.


	14. "And if you're warm then you can't relate to me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I'm now using Octavia's POV as well. I decided to do this because the way that I want to portray events requires another POV than just Clarke's, and you can see more character's opinions. Also, since they are best friends and do a lot of things together, you'll be able to see events in two POV's. Clarke and Octavia's POV are the only ones I'm using, though.

Clarke was pacing the apartment.

_Why am I such a horrible person?_  Clarke wondered. _Why can’t I just leave this alone? It’s not my job to tell Lexa how to live her life. But all I wanted to do was to try to help her._

Maybe calling Lexa would solve things.

She dialed, but all that happened was the phone going to Lexa’s voicemail.

_ ‘Hello, you’ve reached Lexa Woods. Sorry, I’m not available to talk right now, please leave a message at the beep.’ _

Clarke left the message at the beep. “Hi, Lexa. This is Clarke. Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. Please, could you just pick up or even just call me later, I’d really appreciate it. Thanks.”

Clarke sighed. “I can’t do this.” She said aloud.

~ _Octavia’s POV_ ~

“Call her.” She told Lexa.

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“You’ve gotten 3 missed calls and ten unread messages. I’m pretty sure she wants to talk to you.”

“Now?” Lexa was noticeably nervous.

“Yeah. Get it over with.”

Lexa picked up the phone and dialed. With her other hand, she squeezed Octavia’s hand, panicking.

When Lexa hung up, Octavia could not wait to hear what happened.

“What did she say?”

“She said she’s sorry, she wanted to apologize to the both of us for making us angry, and she wants you to come home.”

“I should probably apologize to her. When you left I just kind of stormed out of there after you. I didn’t give her a chance to explain.” Octavia admitted.

“Should we go now?” Lexa asked, hopeful.

“Alright.” Octavia knocked on Lincoln’s bedroom door. “We’re going now!”

He came out of his room. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting us come here.” Lexa told him.

“No problem.”

“Bye!” Octavia shouted as the two girls made their way out of the apartment.

~ _Clarke’s POV_ ~

She was anxiously waiting for Lexa and Octavia to come back. On the phone, it seemed like Lexa wanted to talk.

The front door creaked open, revealing Octavia and a red-eyed Lexa.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted. She felt uneasy, vulnerable.

“Listen, Lexa, I’m sorry for pressing you earlier. I just- _I think I care too much, you know?_ ” Clarke whispered the last part, lowering her head.

“It’s going to be fine, Clarke.” Lexa forced a small smile.

“I’m sorry, Clarke, about yelling at you in the diner. I should have listened to you.” Octavia told her, seemingly very embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Clarke told the two girls. “I’ve just got to work on this project for the art academy.”

She retreated to her bedroom, able to hear Lexa leave and Octavia go into her room.

Clarke landed face down on her bed, burying her face into her pillows.

“I can’t do anything right anymore. I’m a terrible friend; I just can’t-“

She heard a voice from the doorway; could see the silhouette of her on the wall.

“Clarke, you’re a great friend, you’re perfect. Don’t let anybody ever tell you otherwise.”

It was Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need ideas for more material. Clexa, Bellarke, Linctavia, etc. So,  
> Feel free to comment prompts.  
> -They must be The 100 based.  
> -They can be one shots or multi-chapter.  
> -They can be au or just in scene fanfiction.  
> One of the songs I want to use as title and chapter ideas is "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, so if you want to come up with a prompt idea to match that, go ahead.  
> I will mention the person who gives me the prompt in the story summary.


	15. 'Try to hear my voice'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need ideas for more material. Clexa, Bellarke, Linctavia, etc. So,  
> Feel free to comment prompts.  
> -They must be The 100 based.  
> -They can be one shots or multi-chapter.  
> -They can be au or just in scene fanfiction.  
> One of the songs I want to use as title and chapter ideas is "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, so if you want to come up with a prompt idea to match that, go ahead.  
> I will mention the person who gives me the prompt in the story summary.

~Octavia's POV~

Dress shopping again, late March. It was the third time she had gone with Clarke and Lexa, and now Bellamy wanted to tag along too. Surprisingly, everyone was getting along. Although, maybe it was just because the wedding was in less than three months.

“Here, sweetie,” The saleslady, Luna walked in, handing Octavia another dress. “I think this might be the only one that you haven’t tried on.”

It may have been plain, only one type of fabric and some lace, no buttons or accents, but it was beautiful. Normally, Octavia didn’t get attached to clothes, but it was beautiful.

The skirt was a floor length trumpet style that was like being wrapped in clouds. The bodice was a boatneck that gracefully started right above her breasts, and it had off the shoulder three quarter sleeves that were covered over in lace.

It was a beautiful bright white, and surprisingly, it fit her perfectly.

“I’ll be right back,” Luna told Octavia, running off.

She turned around in the mirror, marveling at how beautifully the dress turned with her.

“Here you go, darling.” Luna came back, putting a thigh length veil out from behind her. “Don’t let the length fool you; it’ll look beautiful in the wind.”

She looked so much like a bride, it was unbelievable.

“Do you want me to open the curtain?” Octavia was asked.

She nodded.

Luna stepped out again, telling Clarke, Lexa, and Bellamy, “She’s ready.”

The curtain was pulled open, and Octavia could see the three just staring at her, with their mouths wide open.

Bellamy’s eyes started getting teary, and he got up, pulling Octavia in for a tight hug.

“I can’t believe it. You’re all grown up. You’re turning 24 in, what, the middle of May, you’re getting married in the end of June, and one day you’re gonna have to call be uncle Bell.”

Octavia laughed. “One day. Thanks, big brother.” She turned to Clarke and Lexa. “What do you guys think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Lexa told her.

“I’m speechless.” Clarke said, grinning.

“This is the one,” Octavia told them all. “I’m sure of it.”

After about ten minutes of complimenting the dress, they were finally able to schedule a dry cleaning for it, and schedule a date to pick it up.

“I always imagined my wedding dress looking like that one in the window;” Clarke told Lexa, winking.

Octavia laughed. The dress in the window was covered in sequins, sparkling in the sunlight. It was knee length, and looked more like a cocktail dress than a wedding dress.

“I really hope you don’t mean that,” Lexa laughed. “I’m sorry but that dress is hideous.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking!” Clarke giggled.

~

Bellamy had taken Octavia out to dinner the following night, to meet his girlfriend Echo again.

“How’s your job?” Octavia asked awkwardly, not very good at starting conversations.

“It’s alright,” Echo told her. “Office work can get pretty boring sometimes. How’s yours?”

“Actually, mine is great. I travelled to Greece last month for an assignment.”

“I love Greece. I went a few years ago.” Echo told her.

“So, on another note,” Octavia told the woman, “I wanted to give you this.”

She handed Echo an invitation to her wedding. After all, Bellamy seemed to be actually in love.

“Thank you so much!” Echo told her, hugging her. “I wouldn’t miss it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is going to end in a few chapters, I'm currently starting to work on a part two. Stay tuned; the title of the new work will be Hear Me Part 2. It's not going up for a few weeks, though, but I'm excited to write it!


	16. 'You can leave, now it's your choice'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters have been so hard to write. I like when details in my story are accurate, so I actually spent a full twenty minutes researching different cuts and skirts for wedding dresses, and a half hour imagining the decorations to match with the cake, because the design for the cake popped into my head and I really wanted to use it.

~Clarke's POV~

Octavia was going cake shopping, or whatever you called it. It was going to be just her and Lincoln.

He had already picked the bakery, and they had already planned out a design, so all there was to do was to make sure it could be done on time.

Clarke was at the park, sketching, and Lexa was out at another business lunch.

Clarke’s phone buzzed.

_ O: We placed the order!!!!! _

_ L: That’s great! _

_ C: What does it look like? _

_ O: That’s a surprise. _

_ C: Come on! _

_ L: No fair _

_ O: u’ll see it when everyone else does. _

_ L: Fine _

_ C: :( _

_ O: So, I invited Echo to the wedding and oh my God i forgot about asking you two… _

_ L: ? _

Octavia called their cellphones. She was the only person Clarke knew who used group calls.

“Sorry, I totally forgot about this and now I feel really bad. I’ll tell you when I get home, okay?” Octavia asked.

“You called to tell us that?” Clarke stated.

“Yes.”

“Bye!”

Clarke rushed home, only to be greeted by Lexa, who had rushed as well.

“I told my dad I had urgent matters to take care of,” Lexa told her, pulling her into a hug.

Clarke blushed.

~

A half hour later, Octavia arrived.

“Where are you guys?” She called.

“Right here!” Clarke shouted from the kitchen.

“Okay. Sit down for this.”

“What’s wrong?” Lexa looked worried.

“Shh. So, I forgot to ask you guys this. Clarke, will you be my maid of honor? And Lexa, will you be my one and only bridesmaid?”

“Yes!” Both girls squealed, hugging Octavia.

“Thank you so much!” Lexa told her.

“Of course, you’ll need dresses. So, I booked an appointment for tomorrow at the bridal store where I got my dress. I have the fabric all picked out.” She pulled a swatch of dark yet vibrant blue from her purse.

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke breathed.

“You guys should probably bring dates,” Octavia grinned, looking back and forth at the two girls and raising her eyebrows.

It was clear what she was thinking; _‘Just get together already!'_

Lexa and Clarke exchanged glances, nodding. “I have someone in mind...” Lexa smiled.

“Great.” Octavia smiled, pulling out her phone and calling someone.

“Lincoln? Yeah, they said yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sad that this story is coming to an end. I'm currently creating a part two that will be published in maybe early August. It's another multi chapter, but with more characters, events, and definitely more suspense. The only detail that I'll tell you about it right now is that it takes place four years after 'Hear Me'.   
> It will be called Hear Me Part 2 so if you want to write that down to remember for when it's published, you should do that.


	17. 'Come with me and we will run away'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the two part ending! The first part of the ending will be published on the 13th.

~Octavia’s POV~

It was the morning of the wedding, and everyone was freaking out. 

The catering truck had been stuck in traffic, so Bellamy was handling that, and Clarke and Lexa were helping Octavia with her hair and makeup, which was taking much longer than expected, since Lexa was apparently allergic to hairspray and kept sneezing.

The venue was beautiful. Lincoln and Octavia had chosen Polis Hotel, one known for its decor and success with weddings. The actual ceremony would take place out back, in a beautiful hilltop. Two sides were surrounded by trees, the third, the hotel, and the fourth, behind the altar, gave a view of the mountains. 

“Oh no.” Lexa’s hands flew to the side of her dress as she bent over to pick up a fallen makeup brush.

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asked, face paling.

“The dress ripped.”

That was one of the easily fixed problems, as Octavia’s mother had been an expert at sewing, and had taught her daughter well.

“Who’s that?” Octavia asked, hearing a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Clarke ran to the door as Octavia finished repairing Lexa’s dress.

“Lincoln! Get out of here!” Octavia heard Clarke shouting.

“I just had a question-“

“You’ll have to ask someone else. Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before she’s ready and walking down the aisle? Did you see her?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t. I just- never mind. I’ll just ask Bellamy.”

When Clarke had closed the door again, the three girls burst out in laughter.

“What?” Clarke asked. “I was just doing my job. The last thing we need is bad luck.”

“Yeah!” Lexa giggled. “Like you crashing into the cake!” She joked to Octavia.

“Don’t worry. That’s not going to happen.” Octavia assured them. “I hope.”


	18. 'I am all you adore, lately' Part 1

~Octavia's POV~

Terrifying. That’s literally how she would explain it. Nervewracking, but beautiful.

As she walked down the aisle with her arm linked with her older brother’s, she felt every single eye in the venue on her. She could see Lincoln standing at the end, waiting for her with glistening tears in his eyes.

She looked over to the left, seeing Clarke and Lexa grinning at her as she walked with her brother.

Finally, she had made it to the end, stepping to the left of the altar.

“Take good care of her,” Bellamy whispered to Lincoln, both of them tearing up.

“Of course.”

Only a few short minutes later, ones that Octavia would never forget for the rest of her life, she got to kiss her husband. 

Her brother was crying now, smiling as he wiped his eyes. Later, many people would tell her that there was not a dry eye in the room. And that was probably true, since she and Lincoln had been crying, too.

They turned, walking back into the hotel, hand in hand. The wedding party followed shortly behind, all going to take photos.

~Clarke’s POV~

The speeches were great. Octavia had kept them relatively short, so the only people who spoke were Bellamy, Lincoln, Nyko, Lincoln’s best man, and Clarke.

She liked Bellamy’s the best. It was beautiful, and it seemed like he had spent a lot of time working on it for his little sister.

“My life began the day you were born, Octavia.” Bellamy concluded. “And it’s getting better every day.”

Once again, everyone had begun to cry. 

Clarke’s speech was pretty much the opposite; it looked like Octavia and Lincoln were going to fall off their chairs laughing. Even Indra, Lincoln’s mother, who was usually stern, had laughed a little bit.

“That was beautiful.” Lexa told her, wiping away the last of her smudged mascara.

“It was.” Clarke agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me with prompt ideas or talk or whatnot, feel free to go to my Ao3 profile where I have my social media accounts posted.  
> I love hearing from you! :)


	19. 'I am all you adore, lately' Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. :( However, I'm currently working on a part two for you guys.  
> I'm not going to post any new multi chapters or one shots for a while, because I'm trying to pre write chapters before school starts again.  
> (My high school is going to take up much of my time again, so I'll just post a chapter every week.)  
> I will post again in the beginning of September. Look out for a new story on September 1. I can't tell you what it is yet, but it'll be good.  
> Stories that will be put on Ao3 in the next two months:  
> -Part two of 'Hear Me'  
> \- More chapters of 'The Phoenix'  
> \- A crossover multi chapter (Still The 100 based)  
> -Multi chapter that doesn't have a title yet  
> -Oneshots

~ _Octavia’s POV_ ~

The cake was beautiful.

“I don’t want to cut it.” Octavia told Lincoln.

It was a three tiered cake, plain white. It was decorated with vibrant blue butterflies of varying sizes.

Octavia had been fond of the design for many years. When she first met Lincoln, the first sketch he ever gave her was of an electric blue butterfly. Four years ago, both of them had gotten a tattoo of the butterfly. Lincoln, on his arm, and Octavia on the side of her ribcage.

“It’s just the one piece, remember? The sheet cake Lexa made is in one of the back rooms. They’ll bring it out.” Lincoln assured her.

“Fine.”

Hundreds of photos were taken of them cutting the cake. With a smile, Lincoln smudged some icing on Octavia’s nose.

“You’re gonna regret that!” She laughed. She got him back.

“Smile!” someone shouted.

She had no trouble with that.

~ _Clarke’s POV_ ~

“You know what would make this wedding even more beautiful?” Lexa asked, her eyes shining.

“What?” Clarke asked, slightly confused. It was the best wedding she had ever been to, and she had been to quite a lot.

“Clarke, I know we haven’t made it official yet or anything, but…”

Clarke’s palms became sweaty, and she tried to discreetly wipe them on her dress.

“Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?” Lexa blurted out.

For the umpteenth time since the wedding started, Clarke felt her eyes welling with tears.

“Of course!” 

~

Octavia had been wanting to throw her bouquet all night, and she had every woman line up on the dance floor.

“It’s half of my bouquet.” She explained. Hers was pretty big, and Clarke couldn’t blame her for not wanting to get rid of it.

She counted down from three, chucking it behind her.

It was coming straight for Clarke’s face…

She and Lexa caught it at the same time.

“I was making sure it didn’t hit you in the face,” Lexa smiled.

“Either that or you were making sure I was still yours.” Clarke laughed.

“I’m keeping this.” Lexa told her.

“Well, according to the bouquet, we both will…” Clarke stated.

“You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Clexa fans, I'm imagining this Bellarke breakup as right before Clarke meets Lexa. So yes, I love both Bellarke and Clexa, even though I mostly write Bellarke.  
> 


End file.
